lost_soulfandomcom-20200214-history
Sawada Tsunayoshi
Character Outline Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi is the protagonist of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Although at first a cowardly and useless junior high student, Tsuna is suddenly thrust into fulfilling the role as the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia, the most prominent Mafia Family in the underground, forcing him to gather his own Family to eventually battle for the survival of the world. His character development from a weak individual who easily gives up to a leader dedicated to and willing to fight for the protection of his friends and Family is a critical element of the series. Although he himself does not wish to have anything to do with the Mafia, he nevertheless finds himself thrust into numerous battles, so far involving escaped Mafia exiles, a rival group of elite assassins within the Vongola, ten years in the Future, the Millefiore Famiglia, a rival Family in the process of eliminating the Vongola which ended with Tsuna defeating the rival family's leader, Byakuran, and eventually the mysterious Shimon Famiglia. As the protagonist of the series, Tsuna appears in all the series' video games, as well as special appearances in both Shonen Jump compilation games, Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars. He also appears in the Hidden Bullet light novels, albeit in a minor role. On July 8, 2008, Pony Canyon released a character CD containing media from both his and Reborn's voice actors. Plot Overview Lost Soul Arc Tsuna is Elifhia's classmate. He later talks with Elifhia about how great it is that she and the others arrived in Namimori. Relationships See Tsuna's Relationships. Weapons and Abilities Tsuna is capable of using the Dying Will Flame (when shot with special bullets), which is a form of high pressured energy capable of having destructive powers or purifying evil auras. It initially lies within a person's body until it is awakened, helping increase a person's strength. When a person is able to control the full potential and power of the a Dying Will they are able to go to (Hyper) Dying Will Mode any time. Reborn said that any one has the potential to do this but not many people can withstand the training phases. Forms *'Dying Will Mode': This is when Tsuna is shot by Reborn's Dying Will Bullet or by taking a Dying Will Pill It uses the pressure he faces during a crisis to externally remove Tsuna's body limiters. He then uses his increased strength and renewed confidence to fulfill his dying will, which is the last thought he regretted before being shot. *'Hyper Dying Will Mode': This is when one has been hit with the Criticism Shot or ingested two Dying Will Pills. Hyper Dying Will, instead of removing external limiters on the body and using pressure during a crisis, removes internal limiters; therefore, releasing the person's hidden awareness. When the internal limiters are lifted it awakens his Hyper Intuition. *'Minus State': This is when Tsuna achieves a state where he has an even emptier dying will than when he's doing nothing. Because of this a part will become empty allowing him to receive the enemy's flame and negate the damage. Equipment *'Sky Vongola Ring': Won after the Ring Battles with the Varia. Usually worn around his neck, but worn behind his right glove when he is fighting. *'X-Gloves' (エクスグローブ, Ekusu guroobu): Created by Reborn's pet, Leon. At first, they appear to be white, wool mittens, but when used with the Dying Will Flame, they change into a pair of black, metal-clad Gloves. Techniques *'Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised': (零地点突破:カイ, Zero Chiten Toppa: Kai) ,Tsuna's own version of the Zero Point Breakthrough. The revised Technique allows Tsuna to not only absorb the enemy Flames, but convert the Flames into his own power. *'Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition': (零地点突破: ファースト エディション, ''Zero Chiten Toppa: ''Faasuto Edishon) The Technique used by the First Vongola and later the Ninth Vongola and Tsuna. It takes Tsuna to be in the opposite state of the Hyper Dying Will State to create ice, which is highly negative compressed energy, that can seal away Dying Will Flames and can only be melted by the Dying Will Flames. Songs *﻿Gomennasorry Trivia *According to Elifhia, Tsuna has a "really, REALLY strange haircut". *His nickname, "Tsuna", is often connected to "tuna." His bedroom door has a tuna fish with his name on it. *A common shorthand of his name used among fans is "27", as in Japanese, 2 sounds like "Tsu" and 7 is pronounced "Nana"; hence, "Tsu-na." Category:Characters by Amano Akira